bella's blanket
by Idabble
Summary: sometimes you can't control your imagination anymore than you can your heart


Most of the time it was very nice to hang out in the living room with the family but somehow tonight all Bella could think about was the time when she'd be alone with Edward in her room.

There was some sort of game on and while Edward was very willing to have Bella snuggle up to him she just couldn't relax. She had a book to finish and it was impossible to focus on that with everyone reacting to the game as if by being loud they could change the game's outcome. With a smile and a kiss she told Edward she was going to finish reading upstairs.

She started out on the couch wrapped up with what had quickly become 'her' blanket but the noise came through the closed door so Bella moved over to Edward's desk where the stereo equipment was. Her favorite cd and the headphones should help.

Unfortunately her concentration wasn't any better now. The soulful sound of the singer made her think of Edward. With a sigh she tossed the book aside and opted to just close her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the blanket and the music – her thoughts wandering over nothing in particular.

Her heart skipped a few beats as she listened to the next song. It always had been on of her favorites but now it felt as if it was written for her life. I wonder if Edward would consider playing this for me. I know he prefers to compose his own stuff. She could just picture him playing this. He had a way of losing himself in the music that was awe-inspiring to watch. Sometimes it felt like all the passion he couldn't physically share with her was released into his music.

She could imagine his hands traveling over the keys, glancing up at her now and again. She smiled at the memory of "Romeo and Juliet" and thought it was only fair to return the favor. She'd whisper the lyrics into his ears while he played, peppering in kisses on his head and neck. Her fingers stroking his hair. "...the yearning to be near you..." she wondered if her voice could ever sound as silky as his. "...a glowing ember burning hot..." that's his eyes when he gazes at me and comes in a for a kiss. Her heart sped up as she thought of kissing Edward. In her mind she saw him finishing the song and pulling her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms those glowing embers of eyes filling her mind as he kissed her with as much passion as could be done safely. Her heart stammered in her body, a rosy flush covered her.

Because of the headphones Bella didn't realize that in reality Edward had come up to check on her. He didn't wish to disturb her so he turned to leave but then her voice softly called out "oh Edward", stopping him. She seemed unaware of his presence and her eyes were closed so he was confused. Her voice didn't sound quite right either. it sounded more like a soft surrender then a beckoning and it was very breathy like when they kissed. for that matter her heartbeat sounded much like when they kiss. Curiosity kept him in place.

In her mind, Bella was straddling Edward's legs and facing him. She held his hand, kissing his fingers. His other hand gently stroked her face and played with tendrils of hair. She gazed up at him, her eyes glowing and thoughtful. "I'd like to try something and I promise my clothes will stay on me" she rushed through. Laughter filled his eyes as he smiled at her. "So far I can't say no can I?" She kissed his hand again and placed it between her own legs, at the heated apex of her body. His face reflected his uncertainly "Bella, this just isn't something we should do"

"I told you, I'm not taking anything off I just want you to hold your hand there for me" and she leaned in to kiss him, pressing against his hand.

Her breathing quickened as she smiled and said "please just let me try this" and kissed him again. Under the blanket she had moved her own hand into the same position. She gently pressed against Edward's hand while kissing his neck and jaw line. Her breath was hot and raspy and her movements against him were increasing in tempo. "See that's not so bad is it. I won't ask for any more than this although I wouldn't mind if you stopped frowning long enough to kiss me."

Edward wasn't certain what he should do about the scene in front of him. It was something that should be private, yet she obviously included him in the fantasy as it was his name she was saying. This was a part of her he had never allowed himself to share in and despite his longing to do so. Apparently the fantasy Edward was only slightly more compliant.

Under the blanket her movements picked up a faster rhythm. The flush deepened on her cheeks and her breath was raspy with pleasure. "oh Edward... oh Edward... oh please, press right THERE... please" a sense of urgency was in her voice. For all the times Edward had born witness to her passion, he had never seen her like this before. She was amazingly beautiful and just watching her stirred his passions to new levels.

Her sounds had become nothing more than his name and soft moans of encouragement to the fantasy Edward. It was apparent even to him that her body was about to reach the natural culmination. Indecision dissolved as Edward's desire flared. Her eyes flew open as the non-fantasy Edward passionately kissed her lips while his hand flew under the blanket to join hers. Her hips bucked against their hands as her passion reached its crescendo.


End file.
